A Decade Later
by Middi Kayne
Summary: 10 years later! HAHAHA Mary has twins! What will Lucy and Kevin do with their first born? and can Simon and Cecilia make it to their wedding date?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own any characters in this story, besides the ones you don't know. Note- Sam and David are 14. So, this is 10 years in the future. Just about. LoL. Um. Simon and Cecilia are engaged.  
  
*~*Chapter One- The Announcement*~*  
  
Lucy looked at the test, stunned. She didn't believe it. She was...pregnant? It was so hard for her to believe. She heard the door to their room creak open, and she heard Kevin rustling around. She jammed the test in her pocket and, thinking quickly, flushed the toilet. She washed her hands and went out to greet her husband. He turned to her, and, seeing the worried expression on her face, pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
"Hey, Luce," he greeted her. She planted a small kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Hey, Kevin." He let go of her, and looked worriedly into her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. Lucy sighed, and pulled the pregnancy test out of her pocket. Kevin gasped, and took it. He looked at it, and a smile spread across his face.  
  
"You're pregnant?" he asked, excited. Lucy nodded. He quickly took her hand and whisked her away into her parent's house. Her mother was sitting at the counter, drinking coffee, her hair beginning to show some grays.  
  
"Hey, mom," Lucy said. Her mother looked up, and, upon seeing Lucy and Kevin, called to Eric and hugged them.  
  
"It's so good to see you! What brings you by?" Annie asked. Lucy looked at Kevin.  
  
"I think we should wait until Mr. Camden comes down to tell you the news," he said. She nodded, and Eric came threw the door. He hugged Lucy and shook hands with Kevin, and led them into the large living room. Kevin and Lucy sat on the couch across from Annie and Eric.  
  
"Well? What's going on?" Annie asked, obviously getting nervous. Kevin looked at Lucy, and she nodded. He put his hand in his pocket and produced the pregnancy test. He handed it to Mr. Camden, who hardly got a second's look at it before Annie snatched it away. Her eyes grew wide, and she ran over and hugged Lucy. Eric looked at it, and also came over. He and Kevin hugged, and then Annie hugged Kevin while Eric got a kiss from Lucy.  
  
"So you're pregnant," her mother said excitedly. Lucy nodded, and Kevin pulled her closer to himself. She leaned against him, and kissed his cheek lightly. She sighed and looked at Eric.  
  
"Wow. We are going to be grandma and grandpa to another little bugger," Annie said, smiling at Eric. Matt and Sarah had 4 children, and Mary and Carlos had 2 with twins on the way.  
  
"What do you want the baby to be?" Annie asked Kevin.  
  
"I want a girl," he replied. Her eyes drifted in Lucy's direction.  
  
"Me, too," she said. The phone rang, and, after a short pause, David's voice could be heard.  
  
"Mom! Phone's for you! It's Mary," he called. Annie went to get the phone, and came down with Sam, David, and Ruthie. They all hugged, and Lucy told her siblings the news.  
  
"Cool! So... I am Uncle Dave to... Melissa, Jen, Jade, Michelle, (Matt and Sarah's children), Jake, Felicity, and then the twins, and now your baby. Right?" David asked. Lucy laughed, and nodded. Annie looked at David suddenly.  
  
"Mary is in labor," she reported. 


	2. That makes how many?

Lucy and Kevin got into the car, and followed Annie and Eric, while Ruthie followed them with the twins in the back. They quickly pulled into the hospital, and they ran into Mary's hospital room. Carlos was holding a baby in a blue blanket, and the second baby's head was visible.  
  
"Push," the doctor said. Mary pushed herself forward and pushed. The shoulders came through, but went back in. "Push!" She pushed again, and the doctor pulled the baby out.  
  
"It's a girl," he said. He cut the umbilical cord and handed the baby up to Mary, who smiled at her new daughter. Sam and David were staring, open- mouthed, at their sister. Ruthie looked like she was about to puke, Lucy looked frightened, Kevin looked like Ruthie, and Annie and Eric looked happy. Mary looked up and saw everyone for the first time.  
  
"Hey, guys," she welcomed them. Annie smiled at her oldest daughter.  
  
"Oh! The boy is named Jonathan and the girl is named Francesca," Carlos reported. He handed Jonathan over to Mary, who held them while the proud father hugged his mother and father in law. Annie smiled warmly at them, and that's when Matt came in, Jake and Felicity with him.  
  
"Mary! The twins! They are... gorgeous," he commented, slightly out of breath. Sarah followed him, Melissa, Jen, Jade, and Michelle all following her. Jake and his younger sister Felicity climbed on the bed. Jake is six and Felicity is three. They heard loud footsteps and harsh whispers, and Cecilia and Simon came into the room. He saw the twins, and he smiled at them.  
  
"Their names are Jonathan and Francesca," Mary informed them. Cecilia walked over and kissed Mary's cheek. The doctor looked at Mary, and he took Jonathan, and then Francesca, to the nursery. Everyone took their turn at hugging Mary, and the doctor stuck his head in.  
  
"Hey! Mother needs some time alone," he said. Everyone filed out, but Lucy and Kevin hung back.  
  
"Um...Mary?" Lucy said.  
  
"Yeah, Luce?" she asked.  
  
"Um...Kevin and I are...pregnant," she said. Mary's eyes lit up, and she looked ecstatic for her little sister.  
  
"Your first child! Wow, congratulations, guys!" she exclaimed. Lucy and Kevin smiled. Mary laid her head back against the pillows.  
  
"I think I am going to take a nap now, OK?" she asked. Lucy and Kevin smiled.  
  
"Sure, Mary." They left, and saw that Annie was staring at Cecilia, wide- eyed. Cecilia and Simon were tightly holding on to each other's hands, and Lucy knew something was up. She ran to her mother's side, and asked her what was wrong.  
  
"C-C-C-Cecilia is p-p-p-p-p-pregnant," she stuttered. Lucy gasped. Cecilia smiled warmly at her, and Lucy returned it. Matt and Sarah took this as their cue to tell everyone their news.  
  
"Mom?" matt said. Annie looked over at him.  
  
"Sarah and I are...pregnant," he said, almost whispering the last word. Annie almost fainted. Ruthie looked a little scared, but when Lucy looked over at her, she opened her mouth to tell everyone the news.  
  
"I'm going to have a baby," she said quietly. Annie almost passed out. Eric looked frightened, but happy (not with Ruthie, of course, she's only 19!) and comforted Annie. Everybody went home, after saying their goodbyes to Mary.  
  
Four Months Later  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Simon and Cecilia's  
  
Simon opened the door, holding a bag from 7-11. Cecilia had sent him out to get her some rocky road ice cream. And it was 4 o'clock in the morning. He yawned, and handed the bag over to Cecilia, who gladly took it. She plopped down on the couch with the tub, and a spoon, and started to watch soap operas she had taped. Simon wanted to go back to bed, but decided against it, in case his fiancée needed anything else. Their wedding was in two months. Cecilia would surely be showing by then. He sighed, made himself a cup of coffee, and sat down at the kitchen table, watching as Dominic told Theresa that the wedding was off again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Matt and Sarah's  
  
They had just told the kids the great news. Michelle was upset, she thought she was the baby. Matt comforted his youngest daughter, and Melissa tried to convince her it's not as bad as it seems. When Michelle finally stopped crying, they all got into the car and drove to the hospital. A doctor greeted them, and took Sarah back for an ultrasound. 20 minutes later, everyone was in the room, looking at the baby. The doctor was explaining about everything, although Matt, Sarah, and Melissa didn't pay attention, they've heard it before. Finally, he turned to her.  
  
"Would you like to know what the baby is?" Sarah looked at Matt, who nodded. They never usually wanted to know, but they wanted to decorate and buy clothes ahead. The doctor smiled at her.  
  
"You're having a girl," he said. Matt hugged his wife. His fifth daughter. They up and left the hospital, and went into the nearest store for baby clothes and bought things for their new daughter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Kevin and Lucy's  
  
"I DON'T CARE HOW FAR YOU HAVE TO GO, I WANT SWISS CHOCOLATE AND I WANT IT NOW!" she yelled. Kevin, who was trying to stay patient, looked at her.  
  
"Luce, it would take me a long time to get to Switzerland and back, and by then you might not want it anymore."  
  
"THE ONLY TIME I'M NOT GOING TO WANT IT IS AFTER I HAVE IT!" she screamed. Kevin looked about ready to go and get it, but he knew he couldn't. He walked over to the refrigerator to get himself a soda, when he noticed the calendar on the door. Then he remembered.  
  
"LUCE! YOU HAVE A BABY CHECKUP TODAY!" they quickly got into the car and Kevin drove them to the hospital, where they ran into Cecilia and Simon. They were leaving, both of them smiling.  
  
"What's happening?" Lucy asked as she hugged them.  
  
"The baby's a boy!" Cecilia announced. Lucy was happy for them. she hugged them again before she got called back. The doctor looked like he was keeping something from them.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Lucy asked. He looked her over, and sighed.  
  
"What is it?" Kevin asked. The doctor sighed.  
  
"She's pregnant with quadruplets."  
  
"WHAT?!" Lucy and Kevin both said at the same time. The doctor nodded.  
  
"Quadruplets." 


	3. SORRY!

Hey everyone. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long… but you need to understand- I had been really busy. My friends were all having problems, two of my friends had babies, my uncle was sick, just a lot of crappola…. Then, my computer starts being weird so… my dad has this computer guru guy come out and he deletes everything… and I don't have my fanfic backed up. So, I lost all the chapters that I was wrapping up. I just got finished recently with summer school and with the acting camp I was at, so now I really have time to try to re-write my fanfiction. I know that all you loyal readers out there will understand… I mean doesn't it happen to everyone?

Sorry that there isn't any update in the story, but I am posting this as the next chapter in all my stories so y'all know what's happened.

Kisses all around!

:Bummed:

Creativekitten622


End file.
